


Among the Stars

by SophusMao



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophusMao/pseuds/SophusMao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and his crew discover something unusual in space. The crew try hard to get along as they prepare for a suicidal mission and Garrus and Shepard strive to make things work. Warning! Boyxboy! Xeno!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Stars

*****Author's Note*****

 

**Dear all :) This is the first chapter of my first Mass Effect Fanfiction! Be warned there will be boy/boy romantic content. Hope you enjoy! -Sophus xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Drifting in Space**

 

Shepard read through his dossier's again. _A day out from Illium...might as well..._

**Thane Krios**

**-Quick-kill biotic specialist**

**-Expert sniper Expert sniper!**

_Might have to start a bet between him and Garrus..._ He sighed and flicked his blonde ponytail over his shoulder.

**Justicar Samara**

**\- Biotics strength near that of an Asari Matriarch**

**-Extensive weapons training**

This was the fifth time he had read the dossier. With nothing better to do he had cleaned his fish tank, cleaned out his hamster, his armor and guns were spotless. He was bored. Sighing again he moved into the bathroom, intent on cleaning himself just to match his possessions.

Shepard stripped from his fatigues and stared himself down in the mirror. He untied his ponytail and allowed his blonde hair to ripple over his shoulders. Two years on cerberus' table had allowed it to grow and he decided to keep it. His brown eyes shined as he remembered the argument he had with Jacob over it. _Shepard! It's not regulation!_ Scars on his face and chest glowed red with the machinery than ran just underneath his skin. He decided he liked them too. They ran with the contours of his body, defining his already muscular physique. He ran his long pale finger over them, enjoying the slight tingle they emitted. He imagined taloned hands in place of his own, lower and lower and-

"Ummm commander?"

"Fucking hell Joker...what is it?" He let his arms hang limply at his sides.

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood. Caught you at a bad time? Eh?" He could practically hear the shit eating grin his ace pilot most certainly had on his snarky face.

"Joker..."

"Fine! Fine, you better come take a look at this. EDI has something on the short range scanner could be important."

"I'll be right down."

* * *

 

The commander emerged from the slowest elevator in the Galaxy into the CIC.

"C-Commander...I- ummm, he..." Yeoman Kelly Chambers stuttered and blushed at her commanding officer, gesturing meekly to Shepard's private terminal.

"At ease Kelly. I allow him to use it." He smiled at her and she seemed to relax as she turned back to her own terminal. Shepard turned to his first officer. "First Officer Vakarian!" The turian jumped and snapped to attention at the formal greeting. His proud stature tall and imposing, all angles and planes. Piercing blue eyes met Shepard's and his mandibles twitched in greeting. Shepard allowed a shiver to travel down his spine. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"Commander Shepard, sir!" He dropped his salute and bent down to whisper in the humans ear. "I'd really rather talk about it elsewhere." Shepard nodded in understanding.

"We may have a mission, you game?" Dropping the formalities came so easy to the two.

"Sure, who else would bring the style?"

"Kasumi?"

Garrus feigned hurt. Hand over his heart he fell into the railing beside the terminal. "How can you be so cruel?"

"You love it."Shepard laughed. "You coming or what?"

"Yes sir." Kelly giggled behind them as Garrus performed a sloppy salute. Together they headed toward the cockpit where joker was tapping the side of his chair in agitation.

"Hey commander. Took you long enough." Joker grinned at the two. "And Garrus, finally work that stick out your ass?"

"Only to beat you with, Joker. Only to beat you with." He took a seat at some of the rarely used controls. Shepard took the other.

"What's happening Joker?"

"EDI picked something up on the short range scanner-"

"I have detected a small vessel. Most likely the size of a skycar. Other ships are closing in on it's position." EDI cut in.

"That's ridiculous." Garrus stood to look at the speck on the radar. "A skycar? They are not built for space travel."

"EDI doesn't make mistakes." Shepard scratched at his stubble and ran his hand through his hair. "What kind of ships are closing in?"

"I believe them to be pirates. Omega in origin-" Garrus snorted. "Whatever is in the pod may be valuble. I believe we should obtain it."

"I agree." The group turned to face Miranda strutting into the cockpit. "It's readings suggest it is old. But something is familiar about its signal coding." She crossed her arms and sank into a hip, daring anyone to challenge her. She still bore a grudge for Shepard placing Garrus as first officer.

"And this thing is just drifting in space?"

"It appears so."

"Let's pull it in."

* * *

 

Within the hour the Normandy SR2 was situated on the outskirts of a small fleet of pirates and militia. The crew had emptied the hangar after tying down all valubles. And now they waited. It appeared the other ships in the vicinity also had no idea on what this strange pod was. Egg shaped with a flat base and white.

"Does anyone have any idea on how this thing hasn't been discovered yet?" The crew shook their heads, even EDI remained silent. "Fuck it. We're bigger and badder than these arseholes, let's go get it it."

"Commander. I highly doubt that that would be wise." Shepard rolled his eyes at Miranda.

"Awww Miri. You scared?" He grinned at her as Jack snickered behind him. Miranda glared at the two and stomped away to her quarters mumbling about idiotic imperfections. "Get it EDI."

"Right away Sheaprd." The ship rumbled lightly as the engines kicked in.

"Stealth activated." A few more seconds. "We are under the radar."

Joker's voice filled the comm. "Of course...they could always look out the window...Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to air Normandy. We will shortly experience slight turbulence..." He paused. "As we take on a small pirate fleet. Thank you for choosing to fly with us today." The comm beeped out. Shepard shook his head and stood with his crew. Kasumi was cloaked somewhere throwing small items at Grunt who was trying to catch them as he guessed where she was. Jack was slowly eating an energy bar as she looked one of the engineers up and down. Jacob was stood at attention looking at Shepard's hair with thinly veiled contempt. _Pfft, whatever._ Tali and Garrus were trading schematics and Mordin was mumbling about seeker swarms.

The ship began to move. Everyone held their breath as they waited for the evasive manouveres to begin.

"Shepard we are nearing the pod." A minute passed by. "Hangar bay doors open. Altering pressure." Whirrs and clangs could be heard below. "Pressure stabalised. Awaiting orders."

Shepard looked to his crew. _Bringing an unknown on board? Am I being wise?_   Garrus canted his head. _He trusts me and hell I did with Grunt._ "Pull it in."

"Activating magnetic fields." The ship powered the device used to help guide the shuttle back into the hangar. "Shepard the hostiles are advancing. Pod retrieval in 5...4..." A rumble shook the ship as a canon missed it's mark. They were still cloaked. "2...1. Retrieval succesful." Another conon rocked the ship, nearer this time.

"Close the doors and leave this place." The doors clanged close.

"Please specify a destination."

"Illium. Now go EDI! Joker! Evasive manouvers!"

"On it, Shepard."

Time seemed to stand still as the FTL powered up. Canons going of around them. A lurch and they were off.

"Faster than Light travel succesful. ETA 19 hours, 36 minutes." Shepard rolled his shoulders in relief. "Stabalising atmosphere in hangar bay." No one spoke. "Complete. Warning. Life sign detected in hangar bay." Shepard shut his eyes and released a breath. _For once. Just once, I would love zero complications._

**_***_ **

**More chapters of this story are also posted on Fanfiction.net. I started writing this a while ago and have only just got onto AO3.**

**Anyway! Let me know what you all think :3**


End file.
